


Despairing Makeover

by MirageSand



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Kudos: 8





	Despairing Makeover

RQ- Despairing Makeover

Makoto Naegi woke up feeling groggy and terrible. Last thing he knew he was sitting in his room and then all of the sudden he was unconscious. Looking around his surroundings he could tell he was in some strange room he had never seen before. Makoto tried to get up only to realize that he was strapped to what appeared to be some mechanical chair.”What’s going on!?” He shouted hoping that someone would answer him. It was then that he heard a girlish giggle behind him before a familiar woman appeared in front of him. “J-Junko how are you alive!?” Makoto was stunned to see Junko Enoshima there who seemed to be perfectly fine.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about the details.” Junko smirked as she began to set something up. “This game was starting to get a bit boring especially with you trying to bring hope to everyone. I thought it would be fun to give you a nice taste of despair.” She then got super close to Makoto’s face as she took on a mocking expression. “Don’t look so glum Naegi-kun I am just going to give you a nice little makeover. Who doesn’t like to look pretty, why you might even end up half as beautiful as me.” Makoto was in horror having heard what Junko was planning on doing to him.

Makoto struggled against his bonds in vain as he was far too weak to budge them. Junko snickered as she put her hands on a large switch in front of her. “We got a lot to do Naegi-kun so I don’t want to keep you from it. Kick back and let the despair wash over you.” With a big smirk she moved the switch over. Makoto gasped as suddenly the chair reclined and a number of mechanical arms popped out of the chair. One of them held a large mirror in front of Makoto so he could see his scared expression and watch the process unfold.

Without warning the machine got to work on Makoto as they grabbed hold of his hair. He felt his head get a lot heavier as long hair extensions perfectly matching his hair color were put in. A number of the mechanical arms then assaulted Makoto’s hair with all sorts of hair products. His hair was washed again and again with his hair slowly gaining shine, sleekness, and volume. As a final touch a strong strawberry scent was added to Makoto’s hair before it was dried. Junko smirked as she gave his hair an approving look. “Don’t worry Naegi-kun, I got the perfect hairstyle in mind for you.” The next step of the process began with the arms taking hold of Makoto’s hair. He winced in pain as his hair was roughly brushed til there was no tangles left in it. Makoto then watched as it was styled into a massive and voluminous ponytail that curved to one side near the bottom. He couldn’t believe that it was really happening as he stared in shock.

Junko snickered and patted Makoto’s ponytail a couple of times to mockingly show off to him how bouncy it was. “Looks perfect, luckily we aren’t even close to done. You do want to continue right Naegi-kun?” Makoto was still too stunned and distracted to respond. “Alrighty then sounds like a yes to me.” Junko gleefully pressed a big button which forced the machine to stir. The mechanical limbs swiftly tore off all of Makoto’s clothes leaving him naked. His face went bright red now that he was totally naked in front of a girl .Before he could question what was going on, a pair of skimpy and lacy black panties were forced onto him. What really horrified Makoto was the shocking outfit held before him that Junko had in mind. Junko snickered as it was swiftly forced onto the helpless boy as he was dressed up. The main part was a leopard print minidress with a thick fur collar. The neckline was low to show some cleavage, not that Makoto had any to display. The long sleeves ended in similar thick fur cuffs. A very tight brown belt was added to the minidress to crush Makoto’s frame into a curvy shape. A brown choker was then placed around his neck. To finish off the outfit, a pair of strappy brown heeled sandals were forced around his feet.

Makoto nearly fainted from the shock of seeing the girly and skimpy outfit he was forced to wear. He had to concede it was sorta comfortable especially with the fur but at the same time it felt very strange to him. Makoto could only hope it was over though he knew that Junko wasn’t done yet with him. She walked over and carefully inspected him from tip to top. Junko mockingly put a finger to her lips pretending like she was forgetting something. “It needs a little something, but I don’t know what. Ah,now I remember, you forgot to put your makeup on Naegi-kun. Don’t worry I will help with that.” Junko had a large cat smile on her face before pulling out the tons of cosmetics she was prepared to use on him. She savored the despair Makoto was going through as he knew what he was going to have to go through next. Junko herself was very excited to personally do the next step.

The long agonizing process of Junko slowly applying each of the numerous makeup products to Makoto began. She started with a number of creams, blending them together as she formed the foundation. His skin was becoming softer and smoother as so many different lotions and moisturizers were added. Next up was dusting his cheeks with some blush to give them a rosy look. Junko smirked as she pulled out some very long fake nails and glued them onto Makoto’s fingers. She filed and cleaned them before painting them a vivid red giving him a set of girlish claws. Junko coated his toenails in the same nail polish before returning to finishing up his face. “Stay perfectly still Naegi-kun, you don’t want to get your eye poked out.” Makoto was feeling very nervous as Junko coated his eyelashes with thick mascara before finishing up his makeup with some nice red lipstick. Junko stopped for a second to give him another lookover as she tried to remember what was left. She finally realized it as she pulled out a box of jewelry. “A girls never complete without some accessories.” Junko got to work putting on gold bangles of Makoto’s wrists followed by some nice earrings and a lovely diamond necklace. “You look so beautiful Naegi-kun.” Junko shoved the mirror right into his face so he could soak up the despair.

“T-this is really me?” Makoto couldn’t believe how feminine he looked right now. Thanks to his petite stature and frame combined with Junko’s expert makeover skills he was practically indistinguishable as a man. While he was distracted a little screen popped down in front of him with a hypnotic spiral. Makoto found himself lost in it for a couple minutes before it returned back up. He was shaken out of his short trance feeling confused and dazed. “W-what was that?” He asked Junko feeling quite nervous about it.

Junko snickered evily before beginning to explain. “I just gave a couple of commands to your brain. It wouldn’t be fun if you told everyone who the mastermind is so now you can’t tell anyone what happened here. Also I don’t want you ruining your perfect new look.” Junko then suddenly pulled Makoto close to her and pulled out a phone and took a selfie with him. “I never want to forget this.” She then started dragging him over to the door. “Don’t worry about how to keep yourself looking pretty, I think you will be coming back here a lot. Plus I already remodeled your room and wardrobe to something more fitting. Now go out and show your them your stuff Naegi-kun!” With that Junko pushed Makoto out of the room.

Makoto stood there not knowing exactly what to do. “What will the others think when they see me like this?” He was having a hard time adjusting to these heels and new clothes forced onto him. Makoto was frozen in fear waiting for someone to stumble upon him.


End file.
